Morning Duties
by ThatOneGuyThatWrites
Summary: Kamui wakes up to a typical morning. (Kamui/Azura)


**A/N; I actually have not played any of if/fates, but I have read the wiki and some things have been spoiled for me. :(. Anyways, just reading Aqua/Azura's wiki page, it describes her having "The worst bed head." I actually have no idea how her character actually behaves, whether she is calm or excitable, tsundere or whatever. So this is all just things that came from this here brain.**

Kamui blinked slowly, wincing at the light streaming in the open window. He was home, for a brief rest, at the Nohrian castle. His room was still covered in a gradually receding blanket of darkness, and his furniture were just simple grey outlines. He made to move, but felt a familiar weight on his back.

Laying on his stomach, Kamui rolled his head to the side to glance over at his partner. Azura, the true princess of Nohr, was sleeping soundly. A single arm lay across Kamui's exposed back, the limb rising and falling gently with his breathing. Kamui couldn't help but let a gentle smile form on his face.

Azura looked so peaceful, so happy in her sleep. There, she was without the burdens of the war, and Kamui was the only person who could see this side of the princess. Rolling slowly onto his side, as to not wake the girl, he gently took her hand in his own. Her skin was somehow still soft, despite the sheer amount of hours they had spent side-by-side on the battlefield.

"...Ka..." Azura muttered in her sleep, gripping the prince's hand tightly.

"Shh..." Kamui whispered. "I'm here..."

Azura's face immediately relaxed. All signs of stress or fear melted off her, and she snuggled closer to Kamui in her slumber. Her wild hair tickled Kamui's nose, filling his senses with the smell of lavender.

They lay for some time, well past when they should have gotten out of bed. Kamui had almost fallen back asleep, but was awoken by a loud knocking on the door, followed by Elise's chirping. "Big sis! Bro! We gotta leave soon!" Kamui could hear her rapid footsteps echoing down the hallway as she ran, most likely to get into some sort of trouble.

The prince sighed and pulled himself to a sitting position, blinking away the sleep. Light from outside was now fully filling the room, and he could hear the tell-tale signs of the army's activity outside his window. He placed a hand on Azura's shoulder, gently rocking the girl to consciousness.

"Ahhhh..." She sighed, blinking awake. "Kamui...good morning..." She smiled, covering up a yawn.

"Morning, dear." Kamui smiled. "Elise says we have to get moving soon..."

Azura scowled slightly. "Eh? It can't be that late." She gazed towards the window, her shoulders visibly slumping at the sheer amount of sunlight filtering in the room. "Darn..." She muttered, rising to a sitting position and pulling the covers over her bare chest.

Kamui chuckled lightly and reached over to the small nightstand beside the overly-large four-poster bed. He withdrew the hairbrush, casting a questioning glance at his lover. "Again?" He asked, not needing to hear the answer. Her hair was, for the most part, in decent condition. Then again, stray strand seemed to defy gravity and rose off her head, climbing towards the ceiling. The prince held back a snicker.

Azura raised a hand to her hair, gently feeling around. She came into contact with a particularly difficult strand, another that stuck out wildly form her head. Sighing, rotated herself so her back was to Kamui. The prince slid forward, still clutching the hairbrush, and set to work on her hair.

It was a normal thing for Kamui to do now. Ever since he had proposed his love to the Norhian songstress, he had discovered her most well-kept secret; bed head. He didn't really think much of it, but the princess hated others seeing her in such a dishevelled state. Ever since, Kamui had been roped into combing her hair for her. Not that he minded, he would do anything for her.

Minutes passed by in comfortable silence, and as Kamui neared the end of his morning routine, Azura leaned back onto him. Their bare torsos coming into contact, Kamui couldn't help but blush slightly. There was a certain warmth to her, a radiating heat that made him feel at peace inside. He gently wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly to him.

He buried his head in her hair, his chin resting on her right shoulder. "I love you." He said simply. Azura chuckled and pressed her lips to his cheek.

"Come, we are most likely keeping the others waiting." She said simply, yet still refusing to move.

"They can wait a little longer." Kamui stated, moving to kiss her neck.


End file.
